ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Eight Years Forever
"Eight Years Forever" is the first episode of the fifth season of Disney sitcom Best Friends Forever, airing on May 25, 2018, and is watched by over 6 million views during its original broadcast. This episode took place about a couple of months after the events of Best Friends Reunion. Jason Dolley is the main character in this season once again despite being recurring from last season due to scheduling conflict, as Justin Gaston remains recurring this season. Plot Eight years has passed and after they graduated from college, they are now living adult lives. At the Sasha Sisters' promotion party over Cassie's house, Sasha, Cassie and Amy had an awkward reunion with their loves Nick, Zack and Chris. Both Sasha and Nick have divorced, as well as Amy and Chris also divorced, but Cassie and Zack are still together, but both engaged though Sasha and Amy share a home with Cassie, while Zack is roommates with Nick and Chris over Zack's fancy apartment. Cassie invited the boys over without Sasha and Amy's permission. Things turn awry when jealousy occurs after seeing both their exes with another girls. Zack is joined in a dancing contest with Cassie and Amy's former enemy Maria, making Cassie outraged. Meanwhile during a promotion on The Sasha Sisters' new music video for their album, Nick gets flirty by other girls, which made Sasha get into fights with one of them. Later on, a group of friends got over it and all remain strong together and all remain good friends. Cast and Characters Main *Josh Hutcherson as Nick David *Keke Palmer as Sasha Henry *Dylan Patton as Zack Foster *Dakota Fanning as Cassie Hilliard *Alyson Stoner as Amy Abraham *Jason Dolley as Chris Taylor Recurring *Shanica Knowles as Rebecca Adams *Paige Hurd as Crystal Jones *Bambi Monroe as Maria Anderson Ratings and Reaction "Eight Years Forever" has received very positive reviews calling the show "a great reunited and it does feel so good". It earned 6.1 million views, and receiving a 1.40 rating. This made it the most viewed telecast on the network since [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Descendants_(2015_film) Descendants] and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Descendants_2 Descendants 2]. References # ^ Wiki News/North Pole Elementary Producers quitting. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/North Pole Elementary Series Finale in 2011!. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. # ^ Wiki News/Final 'Best Friends Forever' Season Out July 2. Wiki News. Retrieved May 2, 2010. # ^ Dakota Fanning returns for BFF season finale. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 March 2010. # ^ Keke Palmer returns for BFF season finale. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 March 2010. # ^ Alyson Stoner returns for BFF season finale. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 March 2010. # ^ Josh Hutcherson returns for BFF season finale. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 March 2010. # ^ Dylan Patton returns for BFF season finale. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 March 2010. # ^ Jason Dolley returns for BFF season finale. Wiki News. Retrieved 6 March 2010. # ^ Jason Dolley recurring for Best Friends Forever season finale. Wiki News. Retrieved July 10, 2010. Category:2018 televsion episodes Category:Best Friends Forever episodes